


More than a Stone

by fivedragonsstudios



Series: The thief who raised a burglar [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Nori raised Bilbo, third part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Series: The thief who raised a burglar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699999
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	1. Chapter 1

Fili was excited, not only was he of age, but he would be allowed to go on a trip with his uncle! To reclaim their old home of Erebor no less. He couldn’t wait to tell Bilri. Walking through the halls he couldn’t get the grin off his face. 

It had been seventeen years since the contract for an alliance with the hobbits had been signed, which also made Bilri his future consort. Though he knew Bilri was his One, the hobbits didn’t believe in the same things, so the terms had to be written the way the other race had been comfortable with.

It also allowed Bilri to stay in the mountain, which Fili knew the hobbit appreciated to no end. Bilri had told him how tiring it was to travel between the two areas, and to take care of all his responsibilities. Fili was glad his intended could stay in the mountain too.

Heading into the greenhouse, he looked over the new plants with an impressed gaze. Even if gardening wasn’t something dwarrow normally did, he could appreciate Bilri’s skill in his craft. Fili found the small hobbit soon enough and smiled.

“I have wonderful news!” Bilri didn’t even startle, and Fili knew his intended had heard him well before he reached him. “What is it?” The hobbit was tending to the rose bush, just pruning some dead flowers off.

“Uncle Thorin is letting me go to Erebor with him” Bilri made a bad cut, one of the healthy roses fell to the ground. “Wait...really?” Bilri faced him, a look of concern on his face. “Isn’t there a _dragon_ there?” 

Fili waved that away “It’s probably asleep or dead!” Bilri picked up the fallen rose with a frown. “So I’ll be alone” Fili also frowned “What do you mean?” Bilri sighed “Adad is going, so is uncle Ori and Dori.” Fili hadn’t known that. 

Thinking for a bit he smiled again “Amad will be here still, and so will Gimli.” Bilri nodded and moved, putting the rose into Fili’s hand. “You’ll be careful right?” Fili grinned “Of course! I have to return to you right?” 

Bilri smiled “You better” Fili chuckled lightly and put their foreheads together. Though Bilri was shorter compared to dwarrow, he was tall for a hobbit. Bilri sighed “I’ll miss you” Fili nodded “I’ll miss you too.”

They parted and Bilri looked around at his flowers. Then he nodded and pat Fili on the arm. Fili smiled and walked Bilri out of the greenhouse and to his rooms. Bilri waved at him before entering his home and Fili went back to his own to prepare for the trip.

***

Bilri sighed after he entered his home. He looked around sadly, knowing it would soon be empty. Then he moved to his room and packed what he would need for travel. There was no way he was letting his whole family leave without him...plus his intended! 

He may have stayed if Fili did too, but now he was definitely going to follow whatever group Thorin formed. Bilri knew he was underage, but by Mahal, he would _not_ be left behind. Once his things were gathered, he hid the pack and then went back to his normal routine for the day. 

By the time his Adad got home, he had dinner ready. “So you’re leaving soon?” He asked as he sat. Nori looked at him and raised a brow “Yes” Bilri smiled and started eating. “Who am I staying with then? I imagine I’m not to be left alone…”

Nori sighed “Likely with Gimli and his Amad.” Bilri nodded and silence grew as they ate. Bilri already knew his plants would be taken care of by one of the hobbits, so the only worry was just how he would leave the mountain without Gimli or his mother noticing.

***

It was actually a few days before the company of Thorin Oakenshield left. Bilri stood by Dis as the group left and could tell she was upset. Her whole family was leaving too, and he felt a bit bad for his plans to leave. 

It didn’t sway him from not following the group of thirteen, who planned on meeting with Gandalf near the border of the Shire. Why they were meeting there was beyond him, but it helped him know where to go. Now there was just the matter of him being able to follow.

Taking a breath he turned to the mountain, adjusting the pack on his back. He had it in the guise of needing things when he was staying with someone else. As they walked, he glanced back and when he saw the group could no longer be seen he looked at Dis thoughtfully.

Then he looked at all the guards with them. As they kept on their path he just waited for an opening, and finally got one when they got closer to the mountain. Sending a silent apology to his honorary Amad, he slipped away and doubled back, keeping an ear out for anyone following him.

It wasn’t until he was where the company had finally faded from sight that he knew he had gotten away. Sighing and hoping Dis wouldn’t be too angry at him, he adjusted his sword so it wasn’t hiding in his clothes anymore. 

Bilri was used to walking, even if he hadn’t traveled in a while. Glancing back he took one last look at the mountain and sighed before continuing to catch up to the dwarrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin watched as Dwalin sat next to him. They were nearly to Bree, which is where they were meant to meet Gandalf. “We’re being followed, I’m not sure how long it’s been for though.” Thorin nodded “It’s probably the council keeping an eye on us, they didn’t want us to go to begin with.”

Dwalin grimaced and grumbled, but still nodded in agreement. “They’ll likely stop after Bree, and then report back.” Dwalin grunted and soon Balin joined them “It could just be a fellow traveler.” Thorin looked to his old friend and advisor. “Who is coming along the same roads as us, and at the same time?”

Balin shrugged “There have been stranger things to happen in the world.” Dwalin glanced at his brother “I told Nori to see what he could find out, just to be safe.” Thorin smirked, “Good if anyone can see what’s going on, it’s our spymaster.”

They fell to a companionable silence and Thorin could hear his nephews making wagers about if it was a spy or just a fellow traveler. Thorin shook his head fondly at their antics and stayed out of the betting for now. He did see Fili looking back West with a frown and knew his youngest nephew was missing his One. 

Thorin thought about sending Fili back but sensed his nephew would stubbornly want to stay. It wasn’t very often a dwarf got to go on a grand quest...especially one like this one. Also, it wasn’t like Fili was the only one leaving loved ones behind. 

Gloin was leaving his wife and child, and Dis had been left behind as well. “I still don’t see why you didn’t ask Bilri to come” Thorin sighed at the words. “Fili, he’s underage” Fili looked at him “Yes, but he’s traveled before, and he knows how to fight!” 

Thorin knew this and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It isn’t about that, it just wouldn’t be wise to have a child traveling with us.” Fili crossed his arms “Bilri is way more mature than most his age, he wouldn’t have gotten in the way or anything like that.”

Thorin sighed, knowing this was true too. “It’s not just about his maturity or fighting skills, or any of that. He is simply too young.” Fili huffed but thankfully dropped the subject. Just in time, it seemed, for Nori returned looking frustrated.

That wasn’t a good sign. The former thief sat nearby “I couldn’t find anything” Thorin stared at Nori “What?! How could you not??” Nori shook his head “It’s like they vanished! I don’t get it…” Thorin frowned and crossed his arms. 

This news was troubling to say the least. “Maybe they took a different path and we didn’t notice?” Balin asked and Nori shrugged “Maybe, I didn’t even find a camp.” Thorin sighed a little and looked around the camp. 

This may be good news, he knew the group had gotten nervous when they first noticed someone following them. It had been seen as a threat, but now that it seemed the traveler had gone a different way, perhaps they had just been on the same roads until now.

Feeling comforted himself, he relaxed among his companions. 

***

Bilri watched the dwarrow from a tree, his pack resting against the trunk. Honestly, he was surprised they had known he was following them. Not because they were stupid, but because he had been careful. 

So he had taken to sleeping in the trees, though they were sparse in the area. After all, he didn’t need a fire to cook or stay warm, at least not in the Shire. He knew they were going to Bree, he could actually take a different road to get there faster. 

It wasn’t like much danger could be found in the Shire. Still, he wanted to stay as close as he could, because he just didn’t feel comfortable being far away from the group. He would have to be more careful when they continued to travel. 

Looking at Fili he smiled softly and was happy that if he was found out, he would have at least one supporter. Hopefully, he would never be found out though. He didn’t much look forward to the groups reaction to him tagging along as he had been. 

Settling on the branch he had climbed to, he yawned. Looking over the camp again he rest his gaze on his Adad. Nori didn’t look very happy, but then again his father normally found what he was looking for. 

Bilri felt bad for tricking his Adad, but he didn’t have much choice if he wanted to go unnoticed. Yawning again he closed his eyes and got what rest that he could.

***

Once they reached Bree, the group had rather forgotten about the other traveler. Which Bilri rather saw as foolish, but appreciated the leeway it gave him when he was able to slip into the Prancing Pony without any of them noticing.

It likely also helped that he had a hood over his head so that they couldn’t see his face. As he sat in his more secluded spot, he watched the dwarves make merry as they waited for Gandalf. Bilri chuckled low to himself as he ate a warm meal of his own.

Though he didn’t have to visit Bag End anymore-unless he wanted to-he still had a good sum of money to his name. Which is why he didn’t understand why the family Ri… _his_ family had agreed to this quest. 

They had an equal share to his funds, so why did they want to go after all that gold? Why did they want _more_? Perhaps it was a dwarf thing, he just knew that he personally didn’t understand their desire for such riches. 

Shaking his head he enjoyed his meal until Gandalf came.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Gandalf arrived there was much talk about getting a fourteenth member. Why Thorin hadn’t gathered fourteen to begin with, was beyond Bilri. Gandalf didn’t seem too concerned about it, which could be good or bad.

Honestly, the wizard could learn to speak a bit more plainly. They planned to get ponies, which meant Bilri would have to get one too. Which might make them notice him again. Gandalf moved and broke his thoughts by coming to his table.

“Master Hobbit, may I join you for a bit?” Bilri nodded, keeping his head low. Gandalf smiled and sat across from him. “Though it isn’t unusual to find hobbits here, it is odd to find one alone…” Bilri shrugged and sipped at his drink.

“I wonder...would you be interested in an adventure?” Bilri spit out his beverage and coughed. Gandalf smiled but also looked concerned. Bilri waved it away as he composed himself. Licking his lips, he could see how that would help him keep up without the dwarrow getting too suspicious. 

Moving the cup in his hand, he nodded again but dared not speak. Gandalf would surely know his voice. Gandalf chuckled and then moved to rejoin the dwarrow. “Come then! Meet my merry group.” Bilri smiled and moved to follow Gandalf. 

Gandalf presented him with a bit more flourish than was necessary. “Here we are! This bounder has agreed to join, and you have fourteen.” Bilri bowed, thinking that acting as a bounder was perfect. 

Gandalf guided him to a free seat. “A hobbit is equally perfect, Smaug will not know their smell.” Bilri twitched his nose, not much liking that logic. Thorin glowered some but nodded easily enough. “Balin, give him the contract.”

Balin did as asked and Bilri read over it silently. Right off the bat, he understood why the dwarrow were so eager for this quest. The arkenstone, it was more precious than any other treasure. He skimmed over the rest, getting the basic idea of what was expected of him.

Then there was the issue of what name to put down. He could put Took as his last name, but he could not put Bilri or even Bilbo. His true father’s name was Bungo… Sighing gently he signed a sort of combination of his name and his true father’s.

Handing it back to Balin, he smiled a little as the old dwarf looked over his signature. “Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Took.” Bilri gave a nod then got a fresh drink. Sipping at it he noticed a few of the dwarrow looked upset by him joining the group.

Fili especially looked angry, but Bilri didn’t truly blame him. A part of him wished there was a better way to join them without tricks and lies, but here they were. After most of the dwarrow were done eating, Fili scowled a bit.

“You’re awfully quiet halfling” Bilri shrugged and finished off his drink. Thorin gave Fili a hard look “Perhaps he is mute.” Fili blinked then scowled at the table with a mutter. Thorin shook his head and looked at Bilri “I apologize for my nephew.”

Bilri made motions his grandfather had taught him. Gandalf translated for him “He says it is of no concern.” Thorin gave a nod then looked at the group. “Let us get rest for the night, it may be our last chance for soft beds. Master Took, you may sleep with my sister sons if you have no room arranged.”

Bilri gave a nod, deciding to let at least his friends know it was him. Plus sharing a room would save him money he could use later. The dwarrow went to their rooms, with Bilri following the princes.

Almost as soon as they were in the room Fili grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. “I don’t trust you” Bilri huffed, grabbing Fili’s arms then kicking his intended in the stomach. Fili stumbled and let him go. 

“Here I thought you would always trust me, you wound me Fili.” Fili blinked a little and Bilri lowered his hood. “I also thought you would be glad to see me.” Fili beamed “Bilri!!” Bilri hushed him “Do you want the whole inn to hear?” 

Fili shook his head and soon hugged him. “Mahal I missed you!” Bilri chuckled “It hasn’t been that long…” Kili moved and smiled at him “Are you the one who was following us then?” Bilri nodded and Kili shook his head a little “We taught you well.” 

Bilri snorted and rolled his eyes. “Only you two can know for now” Kili nodded and Fili pulled away. “If the rest find out, they’ll be furious!” Bilri rubbed Fili’s cheeks gently “Then we better not let them find out, right?” 

Fili held a spark of mischief in his eyes now “Right.” His friend and future husband stood and they all sat on the beds and chatted for a time before they all slept for the night. 

***

They rose early and Bilri made sure he was cloaked and ready to face the travels. Fili and Kili stuck by his side, and Thorin even smiled as he saw them together. Bilri figured he could face just about anything if it meant he would be with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilri had rather forgotten that he was a bit allergic to pony hair. He did his best to manage it, and took to riding well enough. Fili and Kili stuck close to him the whole time the group traveled. So far the only issue was that he couldn’t talk to keep his secret, so Fili made a show of teaching him dwarven sign language.

It was something he already knew pretty well, having been raised by dwarrow, but it was fun to pretend he was learning. It was a large help when communicating with Bifur, who could only speak Khuzdul and use the sign language of dwarrow. 

All in all the trip was going well, even if he did hear a warg’s howl one day. He had taken to his feet at the sound and put his hand on his sword. “What is it Master Took?” Bofur asked and he signed the answer, which was the dwarven one this time.

“A warg? How far??” The howl was already fading so Bilri sat back down. “Miles away, I should gather” Gandalf said and Bilri nodded. “What would a hobbit know of wargs?” Bilri rolled his eyes at the question, which had come from Thorin.

Gandalf thankfully answered “He is not just any hobbit. He is a bounder, they protect the edges of the Shire from all sorts of danger. Similar to rangers I suppose… They are allowed to leave the Shire to aid those that need it, which makes him perfect to come along with us.”

In other words, no one would miss him, if he truly were a bounder. The hobbits were used to them vanishing, and sometimes not even coming back. The dwarrow seemed to understand this implication, for they looked at him with a mixture of shock and sadness.

Bilri simply ate and ignored the looks for the most part and not much else happened until they ran in with the trolls.

***

Bilri wasn’t sure why the Valar seemed to hate him, only that he had snuck off to free the ponies-with some encouragement from Fili and Kili-and now he was in the hold of one of the three trolls. 

Everything had been going so well too! He had managed to free the ponies, but he hadn’t been quite fast enough to dodge all the grabbing hands. “What is it?” The troll holding him asked, which was fair enough because not many hobbits would normally come this way.

“Do you think it’s tasty?” Another troll asked and Bilri tried to get to his weapon, but he was being held too tightly. Well, so much for knowing how to fight, it was useless in a situation like this. 

To his surprise, the dwarrow came to his rescue, wielding their weapons and he was dropped. He drew his sword and joined the fray, but their weapons didn’t really do much in the long run. Also, Kili was snatched up and his arms pulled upon.

“Drop your arms, or he loses his!” Thorin was the first to obey, with Bilri following as very close second and soon they were either in sacks or on the roasting rod. Bilri stayed in his sack and stared at the sky as the trolls argued about how to cook them.

It was when one mentioned turning into stone at dawn that Bilri got an idea. The issue was how to play it out without speaking. He looked to his side and saw he was near Thorin and Fili. Nudging his intended he gained the dwarf’s attention and mouthed ‘stall for time’.

Fili frowned but then soon grinned and shouted out “Wait!” Everyone focused on his dear dwarf and Fili managed to get to his feet somehow. “You’re er...doing it wrong! We won’t taste good at this rate.” 

Bilri heard grumbling around him and rolled his eyes before also getting to his feet and hopping. Fili looked at him then continued “Why with a non-dwarf with us, the taste will go all wrong.” Bilri nodded along and the trolls seemed to debate that among themselves while Bilri looked toward the sky again.

Bilri nudged his love again and Fili glanced to the sky and then seemed to think. “Also!” He said suddenly as if coming up with an idea “We all have parasites! It’s a nasty business really.” Bilri smiled, but the other dwarrow complained until he heard one get hit.

A pause swept over the group before they started to agree instead. Bilri was thankful for the change, though a few of them went a bit too far on their description of the so-called ‘worms in their tubes’.

The trolls seemed to get to the end of their patience for such ruckus when Gandalf came to the last-minute rescue and broke a boulder blocking the sun. The trolls turned to stone and the group was saved. 

Fili was thanked for his quick thinking by Thorin “It wasn’t my idea Uncle! Master Took has that honor.” Bilri smiled at the words and Thorin gave him a hard look before thanking him as well. The group moved on and Bilri was given an elvish dagger that he tied to his waist with his sword.

It wasn’t long after that, that the brown wizard came, soon followed by orcs. The group had to run and Bilri cursed their rotten luck as they hid behind outcrops and stones. Kili downed at least one warg, while Dwalin dispatched the orc that rode it.

Gandalf led them to a hidden tunnel which they all moved through with caution. Then they were met with the sight of a hidden city. “Welcome to Rivendell, the last homely house.” Bilri blinked, the home of elves? 

He knew he shouldn’t but he found it a wondrous sight indeed. It was decided-mostly by Gandalf-that they would be staying there briefly, and they were led to the halls proper for some food and much-needed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

After a bit of food, and a night of sleep, Bilri gave in to his curiosity and explored the gardens of Rivendell. He was a hobbit after all, and he loved flowers and all things green. By Mahal, it was his craft! So even if the others knew it was truly him, he would still explore the elvish land as much as he could.

There were many plants that he didn’t know in the gardens grown by elves. He itched to ask about them all, but he couldn’t be caught talking. So he just tried to figure out what he could on his own. Sometimes he caught sight of the elves themselves and could only look upon them with awe.

So when he ran into Elrond, he was completely stunned and out of his depth. “Master Hobbit, it is nice to know you enjoy our plants. It is also nice to have another member of your kind grace our halls.” Bilri blinked and adjusted his hood, feeling a bit shy.

“Perhaps you knew of her...a one Belladonna Took.” Bilri froze and jerked his gaze up. His mother? She had...she had spent time with the elves? “Did you know of her then?” Bilri nodded and Elrond smiled softly. “She was a fierce spirit, but also quite polite.” 

Bilri wanted to know more, but he was unsure if Elrond knew any sign and he dared not speak. The garden had ears after all, and some of those ears might be dwarvish for all he knew. Elrond seemed to sense the issue though and gently placed a hand on his back.

“I know you cannot speak, come I can tell you a tale or two and we can find a bit of paper for you to write upon.” Bilri smiled and let himself be led to a lovely veranda. There he sat with the elf lord and learned what he could about his birth mother.

“I heard she had a child and settled down a bit.” Bilri nodded and wrote down his true name. “Bilbo Baggins...interesting.” Bilri shrugged and wrote down ‘Distant cousin, I am a Took as well.’ Elrond seemed pleased at this information and Bilri wrote more. ‘I had never known that Belladonna had come here, so that was nice to learn of.’

Elrond moved his head a little as if nodding “I am sure it was. Tell me, Master Took, how did you wind up joining thirteen dwarves?” Bilri shrugged ‘They needed help, I wanted an adventure.’ Elrond chuckled “Well, I can only hope the dangers will lessen from here on out.”

Bilri shrugged ‘The trolls and orcs weren’t THAT bad.’ Elrond raised a brow ‘No one got hurt anyway.’ Elrond nodded again “Yes, that is true enough.” The elf stood and Bilri watched him. “I am afraid I must go attend to other business, but I enjoyed this little talk. I hope you continue to enjoy our home.” 

Elrond gave him a small bow and then left and Bilri sighed before looking out at the garden from where he sat. Knowing their luck, only more dangers awaited them. It may be outright foolish to think otherwise. Bilri could only hope they continued the streak of not getting hurt at the same time.

“Master Took” Bilri jumped and put a hand to his blade before turning to find Balin there. “Sorry lad, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Bilri huffed and relaxed and Balin soon sat where Elrond had been sitting. “We were a bit worried about you since you wandered off.”

Oh right, he hadn’t really told the others that he was going to explore. [Sorry, I wanted to see the gardens.] Balin nodded with a smile and looked out into the gardens himself. “Aye, even I must admit they are quite lovely.” 

The old dwarf sighed lightly “I know at least one person who would appreciate it even more. He had to stay in the Blue Mountains though.” Bilri hid a blush, knowing Balin was speaking of him. He still felt bad that he had tricked the whole group and left Dis alone to worry about him.

Bilri could only imagine the scolding he would get if he were to survive this. Bilri shivered at the thought of dying during the quest...but he had come knowing the dangers. If his family and his intended could face the risk...then so could he.

Balin saw the paper he had been writing on and looked surprised. “You’re related to Bilbo Baggins?” Bilri nodded [Through his mother, she was a Took.] Balin smiled in understanding then. “I see” Bilri knew the old dwarf had likely learned a lot about the families during his visit to the Shire years ago.

Bilri suddenly realized he may never see the Shire, or the Blue Mountains again. He was sure that if reclaiming Erebor went well, that they would get dwarrow to move there. The two places were the only homes he had ever known.

Looking out into the distance, he felt a sudden surge of homesickness and sighed. Maybe he could return one day, but he couldn’t be completely sure about the matter. Knowing there was no use dwelling on it he did his best to just enjoy the moment and his time in Rivendell.


	6. Chapter 6

They left Rivendell in a hurry, sneaking off as if Thorin was afraid they would be stopped. Bilri was curious about this, but just went along with the others. He only looked back once, and hoped the others just thought he was missing the Shire. 

Which he was, but he also missed the Blue Mountains. Fili paused with him, soon clapping him on the shoulder. Bilri offered him a thankful smile, and then continued forward. Once they crossed the Misty Mountains, they only had to get through Mirkwood.

Which may be easier said then done, seeing as they caught sight of stone giants. After some running and some of the group being caught on the mountain, he found himself hanging to the side of the mountain.

Now, he was good at climbing, but he didn't see any holds to grab onto. "Bilo!! He looked up and found a worried looking Bofur, and then soon Fili. Fili lay on his stomach and reached down.

Bilri reached up, but then slipped with a gasp. He found better grips, but now he was further down the mountainside. He desperately looked around and saw some decent holds. 

He went for them, slipping again and hanging by one hand. The drop was dizzying. Pressing his lips together he swung and managed to climb the rest of the way without issue.

Once he was on the path, he collapsed and panted for air. Fili and Bofur got to him first, helping him stand and fixing his clothing. Bilri just kind of stood there, and stared forward.

Fili started to gently guide him forward and he slowly came back to himself. He blinked and looked up at his intended. "Sorry" he whispered low and Fili just shook his head. "It's okay to be scared Master Took, I think even I would have been scared of that."

Bilri nodded and wanted to lean on Fili, but the other Dwarrow would see and question it. Fili seemed to sense his need though and found a good middle ground, keeping his hand on Bilri's back and rubbing some.

Bilri smiled as the continued forward. The group found a cave and Bilri practically collapsed again once his bedroll was ready. Fili stayed near him and Bofur went on first watch.

Bilri fell asleep quickly and didn't wake until the were dropping down a hole. They slid down a long tunnel, then landed in a wooden cage. Bilri felt something crack and grunted before trying to take in the surroundings.

He didn't get much info before they were being pulled out of the cage by goblins. He soon figured out his left wrist had been hurt somehow. Maybe a small fracture. It would make fighting harder, but he could manage.

The goblins moved, bringing the Dwarrow with them and soon leaving Bilri behind. Bilri blinked at this, then drew his sword. He crept forward carefully, but then was slammed into from the side, and then he was falling again.

***  
Bilri woke with a start, and decided he was quite fed up with falling. Looking around, he saw he had landed in some mushrooms, which softened his landing. Pushing up on his right arm, he got up and soon found his sword. 

Then he carefully moved forward, stepping on something hard as he went. Hard enough to feel despite having thick soles. Stepping back, he felt along the ground and soon found the thing. It felt like metal. 

Running a hand around it he soon figured out it was a ring. He slipped it on, and stiffened as the air around him grew colder, and his surroundings seemed to brighten as well as shift to a lifeless grey. Meaning he could see better in general, but everything was muted.

Looking at the ring he frowned, then just moved forward again. He was as quiet as he could be. A creature still seemed to find him, and Bilri froze. The creature looked around, even _right at him_ then moved on to a different section of the cave they were in. 

Bilri let out his breath carefully, and moved forward again. He picked up his pace as he heard the creature yelling something. He wasn't sure how he found his way out, but he did. He took off the ring and panted, leaning forward some for air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter six as well

Bilbo heard more shouting ahead and sighed. Moving again, he ran down the hill, catching something Thorin said. "The hobbit is long gone" Bilri huffed, made sure his hood was in place, then moved forward.

[No, I'm right here] some dwarrow gasped, Fili and Kili both hugged him. He hissed as that agitated his hurt wrist. They let him go and he rubbed at the sore body part. Oin came over and looked it over, soon binding it to keep it more stable.

Bilri gave the healer a small smile, then Thorin was up close to him. "Tell me why you returned" Bilri huffed [To help you get your home back. Whatever it takes.] 

Thorin frowned, and then horns sounded, and they were running again. Then they were climbing trees, and soon jumping from one to another, eventually ending up in one together, which also fell.

Bilri made his way to the trunk even as he heard Dori cry out "Gandalf!" Bilri looked in time to see both his uncle's hanging by just Gandalfs staff and he swallowed a yell of despair. He got to his feet, then heard Thorin.

"Azog" Bilri spun, and sure enough, there was the infamous orc. The one that Thorin said he killed. Looked like that wasn't true. Thorin charged forward and Bilbri glanced back to his family before running towards the orc as well.

He drew his sword and managed to block the orcs hook arm. The orc looked surprised for a moment before growling. "Halfling scum, we should have killed all your kind during the Fell Winter."

Bilri stiffened and looked up, then he growled and drew his dagger, plunging it into the wargs side. The warg lashed out and bit his already injured wrist. 

Bilri tried to bite back the scream, but it was very painful. The warg tossed him and he landed, then rolled before getting to his feet. Panting past the pain he charged forward again.

Azog swung his mace, which Bilri ducked. The mace caught on his hood and tore it from his cloak, but he didn't notice since he moved to stab the white warg in the eye. He managed and the warg collapsed.

"Bilri!?!" He looked over at the tree and met his Adads fearful gaze. Then the hooked arm connected with his chest and Azog lifted him. Bilri gripped at his sword and gasped for air. 

Azog twisted the hook and Bilri screamed again. Then he was coughing and gasping from the pain. He did his best to hold back his tears."Such a small and annoying thing" Azog said and brought Bilri closer to him.

Bilri coughed more then smiled "And you...are very...stupid." With that said he swung his sword at the orc. Azog yanked the hook out which threw off his aim, but he still felt his sword hit. 

Yells filled the air as he hit the ground and he wheezed for any air. His arm and chest were in agony. Nori soon filled his vision and he focused on his Adad. Nori was saying something, but Bilri couldn't hear it.

His vision was getting pretty fuzzy too. "Sorry...Adad" he coughed and whimpered from the pain. " I...snuck out….again…" Nori was rubbing his face and crying.

Bilri blinked slowly, he didn't think he had ever seen his Adad cry. He moved his right hand and wiped the tears away. "It's okay…" The pain was moving to the background. Was he dying?

Bilri took as deep a breath as he could. "I...love you...Adad…" Then everything went dark.

***

Nori yelled as Bilri went limp in his hold, the hand that had wiped his tears fell to the ground. Blood was running from his sons chest and arm. Bilri gave one last wheezy breath, then went completely still.

"NO!!!" He held Bilri close to him, running a hand over his sons head. "Please bring him back… Oh Mahal, please, he's too young….far too young."

Nori sobbed and touched his forehead to Bilri's, muttering prayers. Then suddenly Gandalf was there "Let me see!" Nori numbly let the wizard take his boys limp body and watched as Gandalf laid him out flat.

Then the wizard muttered spells over the body and Nori noticed a giant eagle nearby. Dori and Ori came to each of his side's and he leaned on his older brother for strength. It was something he hadn't done since he was a much younger dwarf.

Gandalf seemed to utter a command and then Bilri took a deep breath and opened his eyes briefly before they slid closed again. He was still breathing though.

Nori gave a sob of relief and Gandalf brought the hobbit back to him. Nori held him close and thanked the Valar (and Gandalf) over and over until he was guided to get on a eagle.


	8. Chapter 8

Nori held onto the eagle and his son as they lifted off and flew East. There was a brief lull as he fell asleep, but he never relinquished his hold on his boy, not even when they landed and had to get off the eagles. 

In the distance was Erebor, but Nori only had eyes for his son. Bilri was still unconscious but was breathing evenly. Nori checked and saw that Gandalf had healed the wounds, but they had left some nasty scars and bruises. 

"It was the most I could do, he was nearly gone from this world." Nori nodded and looked up "When will he wake up?" Gandalf considered the question "It shouldn't be long, but he did go a whole night without much sleep."

Gandalf leaned forward and placed a hand on Nori's shoulder "Give him time Nori, he will return to you." Nori nodded again and decided to carry Bilri as they climbed down the Carrick.

Bilri started to stir as they reached the bottom. By the time they made camp Bilri woke up fully. "Adad?" Nori smiled and hugged his son tight "Don't ever scare me like that again!!" 

Bilri pat his back and sighed "Sorry Adad." Nori let him go and Bili sat at his side and looked at all the other dwarrow. "So….how much trouble am I in?" Thorin crossed his arms, and looked angry enough to scold Bilri, but it was Dori who said something first.

"What were you thinking?! You almost died, and you're far too young to have been on this journey to begin with!!!" Bilri rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew the risk Uncle, and I wouldn't change anything." 

At Dori's glare he gave a cough "Well, okay I would have gone without getting hurt if possible." Bilri sat up straight "Honestly, did you really expect me to stay home? I've been sneaking out since I was of age to hobbits." The implication that Bilri still snuck out even after the agreement with the Shire hung in the air and Dori frowned even deeper.

"I already made it this far…" Bilri looked to the West, but the trees nearby blocked the view. "Erebor is so close, can't I stay?" Bilri looked to Nori with pleading eyes. Nori sighed, thinking about it the best he could.

Nori pinched the bridge of his nose, for once at a loss. Bilri was far too young, and despite making this far had nearly died. Going back to the Blue Mountain meant someone in the group had to give up the quest.

Nori knew he would in a heartbeat. He looked at Fili and saw that the Prince looked pale and thoughtful. He might be willing to return too, making the group eleven.

Nori looked at Thorin "You're the leader." It felt like he was cheating somehow, turning to Thorin for an answer. Nori just felt so torn about the issue though. Thorin looked to the ground, clearly weighing the pros and cons.

"He did help slay Azog...and he has been useful in his own way for the whole way." Dori looked furious and Fili tensed up some. "However he got seriously wounded, and we don't know what dangers lay ahead."

Bilri got a stubborn look that Nori knew oh to well. "I can handle it! I'll be more careful and not get distracted next time…" Nori winced, knowing he was the one to distract the hobbit.

Bilri bowed his head in an unusual show of submission "Please, I want to help take back Erebor." Thorin looked willing, but Dori still looked furious. Bilri met his uncle's gaze "Please, I'll do anything, even wear shoes!!" 

Dori's brows went up and he sighed. "Fine...but you don't have to wear shoes. I'll think of something later." Bilri grinned and nodded. Nori chuckled, knowing his brother had gone easy on the hobbit.

Every dwarrow except Fili relaxed. The Prince was still tense and had a deep frown on his face. Nori knew that Bilri would end up talking to him later, and likely calm whatever worries the Prince had.

For now his son kept close to him, even leaning against him for some morale support. "Adad?" Nori looked at his son "Aye?" Bilri licked his lips "What do Mahal's halls look like?"

Nori felt surprised, but explained the same way he had been told. Bilri looked almost sad at the end. "I see...thank you for telling me Adad." Then Bilri got up and went over to Fili. His son touched the prince's shoulder and Bilri said something low and then the Prince stood and they both went over to a seperate spot. 

They stayed within viewing distance but no one could hear them. Nori silently got up and moved closer, hiding behind a rock when he was in earshot. "I would go back with you, please Bilri, I don't like the thought of you dying."

Bilri sighed and he sounded tired when he responded "Nor do I like the thought of you dying. We both know you don't really want to go back. You were so excited about this trip." There was a pause, Nori couldn't see what was happening. 

"Besides I'm pretty sure Uncle Dori won't let me out of his sight from here on." Nori heard Fili chuckle a little, then the Prince sighed. "You're right, he's protective like that." 

There was another pause then Bilri spoke softly. "Fili, would it bother you if we didn't go to the halls together?" Nori stiffened, feeling some dread. "What? Of course we will! We will be wed, and your considered a dwarf through adoption."

There was a shorter pause "Bilri?" Nori heard his son sigh heavily "I...saw a garden, there was no mountain like Adad just described to me." Nori swallowed thickly, lowering his gaze and bowing his head some. 

"You…" Fili sounded upset "Maybe that wasn't what you thought! Surely Gandalf could not have revived you if you were fully crossed over." Nori lifted his head at that. Gandalf _had_ said Bilri had nearly left, but not completely.

"You think so?" Bilri sounded like he wanted to believe that. "Yes! Valar above if we were seperated, I would seriously do anything to get back to you." Bilri chuckled "As would I…your probably right. What I saw could be something else." 

Another pause, and this time Nori snuck a look. The two were hugging and he held back a growl. Instead, he went back to camp and sat down to process what he had just learned.


End file.
